narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi/Archive 1
Classification Why exactly is Kabuto classified as a missing-nin? Isn't he technically from Otogakure? 209.243.25.69 18:58, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Nobody really knows where form Kabuto comes, as he was found abandoned on a battelfield. But since he was raised by a Kohona medic, he was considerd a Kohona ninja.Jacce 19:04, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Um, he wears a Sound headband. He's a Sound ninja. 19:06, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::At this point yes, but he started as a leaf ninja. Jacce | Talk 07:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai since Kabuto is an important caracter that has a kekei genkai can we put up an ability info. I did hakus ability yesterday so somebody else do kabuto. his kekei genkai is the regeneative cells. That's not kekkei genkai, it's just medical jutsu. Haku did have a kekkei genkai, but what Kabuto does is pure medical ninjutsu, Kabuto said that, and Tsunade even wished she knew how to perform that technique so Lee's surgery would have a higher success probability. Omnibender 20:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Only in the animee though, just putting it out there. In the manga, Lee accepted the surgery with the 50/50 chance. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 13:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Kabuto's eyes What where those eyes about in the chuunin exams? recent picture should someone try to get a new picture of the most recent kabuto with Orochimaru's skin on his body 01:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Darthwin- :Yeah i saw him with Orochimarus skin on his arm can someone fill me in on that. Village Leader Vegerot, if you or anyone else has actual proof that Kabuto is now the leader of Otogakure, please post it here. If not, I'm going to remove that info again. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:16, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru is and he is inside Kabuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot (talk) 17:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Orochimaru is dead. What's going on with Kabuto his is parasitic body taking control. That being said, Kabuto is clearly NOT AT OTO because if he was, then Yamato's team would know where he's hiding. Kindha hard to lead a village when your not there.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) but arent there like 50 hideouts every one of them counts and how many do konoha know like 4?????? I'm not saying that he is the leader of Otogakure, but it is possible to lead a country/village while absent. Orochimaru did it. Also, if the Queen of Englan or the President left their respective countries for a while, would they not still be the leaders of their respective leaders? Of course they would. I'm just saying. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 19:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Was it ever even stated that Orochimaru was leading Otogakure? (talk) 09:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Orochimaru created Otogakure. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) KohonaSunaKiriKumoIwa, you have a clear misunderstanding of how politics works, otogakure would not function with a leader who is on the run, in modern politics leaders can go away because they have a team of individuals to take care of specific tasks and a deputy leader, but if a president or prime minister went off for a few weeks or more they would most likely be impeached (did i spell that right, anyone?), in naruto we have seen that the hokage is much more important than any real world figure, when the third and tsunade were killed/incapacitated, it became top priority for the leaf to replace them, and the tsuchikage even said it was shameful to ask other villages for help i such matters (although this might have been more to do with gaaras jinchuriki status rather than his kage title). (talk) 07:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto's Technique What is the technique Kabuto uses to vanish w/smoke? A Shadow Clone?? --Aquabender (talk) 20:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not a shadow clone; I don't think that technique has a name. -- (talk) 03:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Body Flicker Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 03:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? He does that a lot at the end of missions, like he fought w/Orochimaru against Jiraiya and Tsunade and at the end of the 3 tails arival filler arc. He uses hand symbols too. --Aquabender (talk) 19:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Most ninja uses the same jutsu. Kakashi has done it several times. Jacce | Talk 19:12, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Can someone name that technique then?? --Aquabender (talk) 19:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Body Flicker Technique, a technique that most ninja seams are be abel to use, and therefore we don't list it, since it would be a waste of space. Jacce | Talk 19:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) cool. -- (talk) 16:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What is the technique Kabuto uses to go underground and come up and strike people's feet w/the chakra scalpel? Hiding Like A Mole Technique? --Aquabender (talk) 02:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Kabuto use some genjutsu in the latest anime episode?? --Aquabender (talk) 03:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The Summit of the Five Kage arc In the latest chapter Danzo and Anko are looking for Kabuto. Shouldn't we mention that in his profile?--Donatelo (talk) 08:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So, don't make me write it meself. :D Someone with better english have to write it if not, soon I will write it and may be it will be deleted. Answer me. :D Should be writed or not?--Donatelo (talk) 12:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I think it should be, I'll write it. -- (talk) 16:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, someone already has.-- (talk) 16:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me. I get tired of waiting someone to reply. :) Check it for errors.--Donatelo (talk) 16:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) hands Kabuto uses the same technique as the Hyuga clan because, the hyuga clan has the byukugan which allow them to stop the chakra flow and Kabuto doesn't so he stops their muscle movement. :Kabuto uses Chakra Scalpel to cut his opponents muscles, while Hyuga clan uses Gentle Fist to attack the Chakra Pathway System and the Tenketsu. Jacce | Talk 04:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Previous In the infobox, someone keeps changing Kabuto's "previous affiliation" with Konohagakure and Akatsuki to the current "affiliation". Kabuto has already defected from those two locations and joined with Otogakure. Also, the change applies to his "occupation" and "previous occupation" sections. Kabuto is no longer Orochimaru nor Sasori's spy nor subordinate, yet they keep putting it that he is still so (in the "occupation" section, rather than the "previous occupation"). Why with no "previous" for all of these? If this is so, then wouldn't Sasuke Uchiha's affiliation be with Konohagakure and Otogakure still, rather than being "previous"? Yatanogarasu 16:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :The wiki should be relevant to any moment in the manga. This makes the "previous" rows practically useless. In my opinion, they shouldn't be used at all. This means that yes, Konoha and Oto should be moved out of Sasuke's "previous affiliation" row and into his "affiliation" row. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Kabuto is in the list of those who can use this jutsu but it isn't added in his jutsu list why ? :I think it is because he only used it in a game (which we don't list in a characters infobox). I know he used something similar against Tsunade, but from what I recall, it was decided that it wasn't that technique. Jacce | Talk 13:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) abilities match up it says in the abilities section that kabuto has shown skill that has rivaled kakashi on more than one occasion..i think its fairly obvious that kakashi is superior in just about every aspect besides medical jutsu and manipulation.can somebody help me on this.Tetsujin21 (talk) 04:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC)tetsujin21 :"said", not "shown". A number of characters compare his skill to Kakashi. ''~SnapperT '' 18:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiding Like a Mole Technique When did Kabuto use this technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :According to Simant, he used it in the anime when he fought Tsunade. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::So it is anime-only then? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::He does something similar when he's severing Shizune's ankle tendons, but I'm reluctant to say they're the same thing. ''~SnapperT '' 22:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. He goes underground and attacks Tsunade in chapter 164 and Shizune in chapter 166. It does look like Hiding like a Mole Technique... Couldn't it also be Underground Projection Fish Technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you want you can create a (or two) new jutsu article for it, since he never specifically says the name; or it could even be two separate similar jutsu he uses... I just assumed it was the hiding mole instead of underground fish since the ground was disturbed clearly in the first instance (clearer in anime). Also, he could have been using underground projection fish technique the second time "stopped," and grabbed her ankles. See Also - for exact moment of usage. Also, I was looking through the past histroy of underground projection fish technique, and it seems to indicate kabuto could use this in Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles, which I will go and ask teamrocketspy about since he seems knowledgeable about the games. Simant (talk) 22:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC): Edit 23:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Ninja cards Shouldn't there be some mention of his Ninja Cards? ShieldmaidenI live by honor and die like a warrior 17:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto's new cloak Doesn't his 'snake eyes' hood look just like Medusa's from Soul Eater? Oh and did I miss something? We don't wait for Friday anymore? --Kiadony (talk) 08:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I just thought the same when I looked at it... And I think that, now, we wait untill Thursday (when the first scan is out)... Pikachuck norris (talk) 08:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto's new look anyone going to put Kabuto's new look on his profile ? --Petar93 (talk) 08:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Snake Authority Spell Shouldn't we put the snake authority spell in his jutsu library?-- (talk) 01:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :We don't really know if it's that or Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Either way, don't you need the Authority Spell to perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands? Its not like Jariya could perform his toad jutsu without his contract with the toads.-- (talk) 02:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Snake Is it just me or is that one snake attached to him? Endomarru (talk) 02:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Edo Tensei I wonder what he will do with all those five and which people he sacrificed to revive them... Could it be that Takigakure ninjas? --Rubião April 1, 2010 (UTC) *If it was, it was just two of them, Anko found one. Omnibender - Talk - 18:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sasori How does Kabuto have Sasori's body?? Kankuro has sasori's body as a puppet right now so how can he be in two places at once? I might also be wrong on this but I wouldn't think you could revive a puppet because sasori was a puppet not a person like everyone else that had been revived using that jutsu. - DeVaSaTingSaLAd 04/01/2010 :The body brought back is probably Sasori's real HUMAN body. Therefore Kankuro would have Sasori's Puppet body. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also read how Summoning: Impure World Resurrection to know how the technique works. He didn't bring back Sasori's body, he brought his soul, it's not his body. Omnibender - Talk - 20:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sasori doesn't have a real human body, he transformed his human body using his human puppet technique so his real body would be a puppet, the only human part was the cylinder in his chest. - DeVaSaTingSaLAd 04/02/2010 Orochimaru or the 3rd hokage (i cant remember which) said the bodies are made of ash and dust but have the soul of the person inside them, because of this they can regenerate any injury and can only be beaten by having their soul removed. Think about it, the 1st and 2nd hokages bodies would be skeletons by now, and kakuza and deidaras bodies were completely destroyed Kabuto Maybe I'm talking nonsense, but doesn't the fact that he called out five S class missing nin at once kind of means he has a little bit more stamina than 3 now, especially since he didn't even break a sweat. :Yes, it does. However, the stats come from an official databook, and since the new one hasn't been released, we can't update.--Enoki911 (talk) 22:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) kazaku Ok maybe I missed something, but how do we exactly know that one of them is Kakuzu if we have not seen what he looks like under his face. The other four seem to be pretty obvious, but in the one that is said to be kazaku not so much.Darthwin (talk) 05:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :During his Fight with Naruto his mask comes off, there might be a picture on his page of this or look at a video of the fight on youtube. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Look closely, you can see the stitches on his shoulders and neck. plus in the new manga kabuto states that it is indeed kakkuza-- (talk) 20:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) itachi's eyes would the reanimated itachi be able to use his sharingan evn though madara took them? :Read Summoning: Impure World Resurrection to see how it works. Omnibender - Talk - 14:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Summoning: Impure World Resurrection ?? It a bit weird in the manga look analyze: the bodies namely Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato : :*'Kakuzu': Konoha has possesion of Kakuzu for autopsy to study the damage of the Rasen-shuriken? :*'Itachi': Akatsuiki has this bodies if they don't how can madara give itachi's eyes to sasuke? :*'Deidara': Didn't he use C0 Jutsu? So there is nosign of his corpse? :*'Sasori': Didn't Kankuro has Sasori's body stated in the manga during Sasuke's attack? :*'Nagato': Didn't Konan had Nagato's and Yahiko"s body? Can anyone clarify this? -joboyaltar--Joboyaltar (talk) 11:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Read the effing article on the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 13:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::-yams in a can: Impure World Resurrection does not bring back the corpse. It brings a recreation of the body, made out of "earth." ::-Yep. All it really does is bring back a person's soul into another body, that gets covered by dirt/clay so it can take the shape of the soul's original form. Like Omni said, though, all this is on the jutsu's page...Gerokeymaster (talk) 23:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Who was the unseen person that he summoned which spooked Madara? Warjester3 (talk) 01:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) WarJester3 Some think it was His brother. I suspect that it might be the Sage of the six paths. Think about it, the sage held the spirit of the ten tails in him, so he could be a major hinderence to Madara's plans if he was brought back to life. Glitch12 (talk) 06:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think as well it is the Sage of the Six Paths, but that reason is not a good one, the jutsu just brings back the soul of the person into a body of earth, it wouldn't bring the spirit of the ten tails with him. Plus its already brought back to life when kabuto summons it so his plans would be already ruined, and if hes continuuing on then they obviously aren't. But think about it, Madara is probably one of the most powerful ninjas ever. It has to be someone powerfuler than him because he was scared of the person, and the 1st Hokage is already sealed (in case someone thinks its him again). He also called Kabuto a madman, bringing someone that powerful back to life, and being able to fully control them, i would say that's pretty mad scientist like. And finally, He compliments kabuto being able to summon whoever it was. To summon someone as powerful as the sage of six paths, thats pretty impressive --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 20:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze I think It His Brother But he Is Not Important To Madara DEIDARA (talk) 17:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's the first Hokage... Mostly because I predicted that when he first told his story, but it does make sense. (talk) 09:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Blaze, what i meant was, if the sage was brought back, and under Kabuto's control, he could probably have the sage stop madara from using the ten-tailed beast by sealing it back into his new created body (assuming of course that a ressurected body could hold a tailed beast). Of course, we also don't know if a person who uses that jutsu can make the body die again once the summon has served its purpose. If it is, perhaps he just brought the body back as a threat and then despelled it back to the abyss. Glitch12 (talk) 07:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) uhhhhhhhhh i still don't get why kabuto has nagato's body didn't konan take him with her back to there village can somebody explain this :In order to use the technique, the user has to sacrifice a body. The soul of the intended resurrect person is bond to the sacrificed body. The sacrifice then gathers dust and forms the souls original body over the sacrificed one. The souls body is thereby revived. :In other words, Kabuto has a copy of Nagato's body, formed by dust over a sacrificed body and bought back to life by a sacrificed soul. Jacce | Talk | 11:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) In other words, Kabuto is a psychopath and "resurrects" the bodies by sacrificing someone and earth covering the body, assuming the shape of the soul, also gaining there powers. [[User:The Crystal Bender|'The Crystal Bender']]- 14:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) That surgical facechanging technique: a jutsu I would like to make a case for that ability of Kabuto to change people's faces and appearances to be a jutsu, but I can already hear some of the counter-arguments and admit that these ones are reasonable, so I though it easier to do this first. :Why? To start he is modifying the person's face structure, skin colour (the Sai one), scent, and size of head (can be close on people, but still noticible). Even if he is a whiz at medical jutsu (arguably on par with Tsunade) it should still be difficult to do all of that with just scalpels and some chemicals. Moreover, in regards to the one he did of Sai, that had to be done fast enough that the Yamato clone, or who ever was trailing them, did not notice or catch up, which would be a very short period of time; thus, chakra must have been needed to speed the process up. :Okay, possible counter-arguments ::Not in the databooks. :::So are a few other things. ::He is still a medical whiz. :::Still not enough time. ::The two corpes could have been similiar enough to himself and Sai :::Sai is paper white, with dark hair and dark eyes; how many of those would be available to start with, and why not carry a more common corpse ::Multiple bodies available. :::I do not know Kanji well (Kage=shadow, and stuff like that), but that scroll appeared to only have one per age group and gender. Anything else? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yamato literally said the Sai copy was created by "Kabuto's jutsu" (ch. 299, p. 14). Not to mention that all medical techniques we've seen so far used chakra to some degree. It's safe to say Kabuto created the copy with ninjutsu, although ti was likely a combination of several techniques. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, that went easier than I imagined. If it may be several techniques, how do we record this? Just its own section on his abilities area? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I think making a note in his ability section is the best. Creating articles for each and every possible technique, even if they have little relevance, screen time, or explanation would soon get unwieldy. :::Something like "Kabuto's expertise in medical ninjutsu is far-reaching enough for him to be able to create an almost perfect copy of a person from a corpse in very little time and under high pressure" should do fine, methinks. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Fire Release Kabuto has also got as an element the fire release, even if it's only seen in the anime filler to search Sasuke suddenly after he left, when Kabuto used against Naruto a fire release technique, which its name is Katon - Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu. I suppose the episode number is 140 or 139 of Naruto. -- (talk) 10:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :That wasn't Kabuto that was some guy from the Fūma clan --Cerez365 (talk) 13:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Kagerō to be exact. Jacce | Talk | 14:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Weapons: The Drugs I know that these drugs could, or maybe should, fall simply under medical jutsu, but I feel they are starting to get to the point that they need their own subsection, if not their own full section. First real mention of them (outside of "normal" medical ninja stuff with basic medicine for Orochimaru and Kimmimaro) was with in which it showed what he could do for himself or others, but it was not too big a deal. Now though we have Manda 2.0 in which it is different. Now we have something "bigger, stronger, and it's senses are far greater than the original Manda" and more to the point two arms (try to imagine the kind of drugs needed to give us an extra pair of arms, or perhaps closer in comparison, wings) and other physical changes. In short I think that if he has such an exceptional amount of drugs, they deserve extra notice. GoldenTopaz (talk) 01:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Voice Yamato notes on Ch. 514 - Pg. 8 about Kabuto's voice. My interpretation of this was that Kabuto was starting to take on Orochimaru's voice, which would be an interesting form of either trivia or, in my opinion, worthy of noting down somewhere on the page. What's also interesting is that it seems as though Orochimaru is making more of a takeover on Kabuto's body, and possibly his will, as Kabuto mentions to Yamato that "they meet again". This could just mean that Kabuto is saying it, but it might also be an indication that Orochimaru is starting to have some form of leeway in Kabuto's will. Abells92 (talk) 19:52, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :They have talked to each other before. Yamato simply recognized Kabuto's voice.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Sai and Sasuke Arc, the meeting with Yamato posing as Sasori and meeting with Kabuto. When Naruto went into his Four-Tailed form. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Great Ninja World War Kabuto is being very flambuoyant now, he resurrected 23 people, namely: Asuma, Dan, Zabuza, Haku, Hanzo, Kimimaro, Chiyo, Hizashi, Kenpachi, Chukichi, Shin, former Tsuchikage, former Mizukage, former Kazekage and former Raikage, Fū , Yugito Nii, Roshi, Han and Utakata and 3 unidentified others. Who were those 23 sacrifices? Where are they from? 1david12 . (talk | | translations) 16:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that's important, Kabuto could have killed hundreds of ninja since he got Orochimaru's powers, nothing suggests the people he sacrificed are important. Also, he didn't resurrect Motoi's father, that guy has a Iwagakure flak jacket, it was the Fourth Kazekage he brought back, not the Third, and Yagura and the former Mizukage are the same person. On an unrelated note, there's something called "preview button", please use it instead of making 10+ edits to add that paragraph. Omnibender - Talk - 16:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Am I not allowed to know something? Or ask? 1david12 . (talk | | translations) 17:01, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :You are, I just gave my opinion. I don't think Kishimoto would focus on who was used as a sacrifice because the war is about to start, so I think focus will be on battles and trying to outdo/outsmart the other side. If anything, I think it'll be random ninja Kabuto killed, we'll just have to wait until the resurrected ones are defeated, so when the ash and dirt falls off the sacrifices, we'll see who it is. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, so far the corpses we've seen in the ashes of those defeated, havn't really been named. Apart from the most recent, obviously. So I'd say just randoms he's managed to get. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Kabuto, the pokemon *Kabuto shares the name with a pokemon of the same name I think that'll be pretty good for the trivia portion right? :If it was, it would still be there. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Too common. ''~SnapperT '' 01:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Under his cloak He is a snake when he come out from his mouth with two hands and his tail is a snake too, but I don't know that how does he look like under his cloak. And when he stole yamato his body was strange, he hasn't got legs, he had a big tail. And there was another snake which came from Kabuto. And what were those things in his tail? User:Domynyk 21:42, Dec 26, 2010 (UTC) Orochimaru Did he really become Orochimaru or something. No, he integrated his remains and enhanced any jutsu that were Oro's for example Edo Tensei or making better version of Oro's summons like Manda 2. Basically he Majin Buued Oro and taking Oro's powers to new heights.Umishiru (talk) 13:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Info Cards Someone should make a page on Kabuto's Ninja Info Cards. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :I could do it! The Anime Profiles I have gave a special description about Kabuto's Ninja Cards! I'm in school right now, so I could do it when I get home. But, if anyone else wants to do it then that's fine, too.--'NinjaSheik' 17:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah, we'll wait for you to NinjaSheik ^^ Cerez365 (talk) 17:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Why would you remove my little joke >< Some people have no sense of humour... Any way, thank NinjaSheik. Just in case, the Japanese is 忍識札, pronounced as Ninshiki Kādo. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, guys! I'm finally home! Sorry I took so long, senpais! I can do the page just fine, but I can't make the infobox for it since the Ninja Info Cards count as a ninja tool.'--NinjaSheik' 21:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Why can't you make an infobox? ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 21:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Ohemgee Shounen i didn't know! DX The post was unsigned >__Ninja]]Sheik' 22:05, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :If you want to see embarrassment, go ahead and look at the first couple of edits for the Paw Encyclopedia page, I had no idea how to create an infobox, I just put the tag at the top and thought it would just be there. Haha. '~ Fmakck - Talk - ''' 22:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather not, but thanks for the encouragement! Though, I've always thought of you as a pretty handy user, so I'm kinda surprised.--'NinjaSheik' 22:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine the infox is pretty easy to follow *create the name *fill in the stuff you know that applies to it *write the article *save even if prompted that it's a little bit of info. There's nothing to it but trying--Cerez365 (talk) 22:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, all right! I'll give a go! Wish me luck!--'NinjaSheik' 22:31, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he meant he doesn't know where to start? Usually I'd find the forms page through , but since it's no longer there since we were update to 1.16.1, I dug around and found the link, it's . Omnibender - Talk - 22:33, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm still filling out the box. Can someone upload a picture for Kabuto's cards?--'NinjaSheik' 22:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ya, I got one. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 22:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Oh, please upload a picture showing how the card looks when chakra is applied and the data is seen. We gotta show how it is used, not what they just look like.--'NinjaSheik' 22:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Would an image of Rock Lee's card suffice, or the one showing the different villages. I could get either one. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 22:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, either one is fine. The Anime Profiles also used the smae images on page 156.--'NinjaSheik' 22:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's up, sorry it took so long, I got sidetracked with other things. 23:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's okay.--'NinjaSheik' 23:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC)